The Legend And The Pokemon
by The Crystal Catalyst
Summary: Sapphire May has doubts if Ruby really likes her or not as she walks along a cliff. Meanwhile, Ruby and company heard of the Cliff Of Despair that if he/she falls from it with sadness on the mind, he/her will become a Pokemon. Read on to find out more. :
1. Chapter 1

Konichiwa, everyone!! This is my first fanfic in ! So please do NOT flame me if it is not good. You all can tell me via review what I can improve on. I will take them under real consideration but don't start to flame me all because I did not use your suggestion or use the same style. I often prefer to use my own style.  But please enjoy this fanfic.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for this story plot.  Okay, time to introduce you to these Pokemon, Gardevoir, Azumaril, Blaziken, Hariyama, Linoone and Altaria! Please welcome them!

Blaziken: Now that we're all here, can I turn on the radio?

Altaria: That's all he ever talked about today…

Gardevoir: Uh oh, I think we're all going to expect a rock song.

Linoone: Blaziken, I'm warning you, no rocky songs please. Last time you did that all our pokeballs started tumbling out and the ground started shaking in the Prof. Lab.

Azumaril: Oh yes, I remember. Poor Prof. Birch.

Me: But I'm not Prof. Birch…. And Hariyama, you seem pretty quiet today.

Hariyama: Huh? Oh sorry. Hey, wait a second. The story still hasn't started yet?

Linoone: Yeah, you think we should let Blaziken on the radio?

Me: Oh all right, fine with me. But don't turn this fanfic into a songfic, okay?

Blaziken: Yes! I finally get to listen to Yuuhi No Yakusoku!

Gardevoir: Hey wait, that's not a rock song.

Blaziken: Yes, I know.

Linoone: Everyone…

Altaria: For once, you don't turn on a rock song.

Linoone: Everyone…

Hariyama: Well, for today will be this song, maybe tomorrow would be a rocky song.

Linoone: EVERYONE!! PLEASE STOP RANTING AND START THE STORY! AND TURN ON THE RADIO!!

Me: Oh okay. **Turns on Yuuhi No Yakusoku and starts the story**

Azumaril: I think you sh-

Gardevoir: Azumaril, please be quiet.

Azumaril: Apologies. Okay, Lights, computer, readers, reviews, START!

Prologue

Summary: Sapphire feels doubtful about her relationship with Ruby and thinks he likes Marge. When rumours about the mysterious Cliff Of Despair arises, Ruby, Emerald, Chris, Gold, Silver, Red, Green, Blue and company decide to have a look. It is said that if someone drops off the cliff into the waters below with her/his mind full of despair, he/she will turn into a Pokemon. Sapphire does not realise that she is walking along the Cliff herself, her mind full of doubt and sadness. And of course, she fell in. What Pokemon will she turn into? Can Ruby and the team turn her back into a human or will Sapphire be a Pokemon forever?

Shippings: Slight Luckyshipping, slight Feelingshipping, GoldXCrystal and of course, Franticshipping.

Apologies that this chapter is really short. I'm begging you! PLEASE REVIEW!  I don't think I'll continue after 5 reviews, not 5 flames. Reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Hello again everyone

Me: Hello again everyone! TakariFan8816 here! Thanks to a few people, I managed to lock up the Pokemon in their pokeballs. Now they are in Prof. Birch's lab…

(Prof. Birch's lab)

* * *

Blaziken: Hey what did we do? Let us out!

Linoone: Don't go shouting in the Pokeball! You don't want the Prof. To find out that we can talk. Besides, it is much more peaceful here.

Gardevoir: Yes, please calm down. You tried getting out for the hundredth time.

(Back to the secret studio base)

Me: Okay, now let's start the story! Apologies if there are grammar mistakes!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon and Pokemon Mystery Dungeon. But I own the story plot. Don't forget to review and also you can review on things I can improve on. I will take them under consideration. Hopefully this chap. does not turn cheesy.

_**Monotype Corsiva means thoughts…. **__**Arial Black for speech and story. **_

'Hmmmm… Does he like me or not? Or maybe he likes someone else like Marge? ,' thought a certain brunette trainer as she walked along a path leading to a cliff. 'He probably has amnesia or something. I can't believe he forgot what we said to each other at Mirage Island!' (Refer to Pokemon Special Volume 21) Unknown to her, Toro (Chaka) and all her other Pokemon started shaking in their Pokeballs as they neared the cliff. The legendary cliff…..

Meanwhile, Ruby was grooming his Pokemon for the tenth time and didn't hear the knocking on the door. Outside the house, Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, Gold, Silver, Chris and Emerald were standing outside the door with Red knocking the door as loud as he could.

'Where is he? Did he go out to make Pokeblocks or something?' muttered Green. 'Please move, Red. I would like to make an entrance.'

Red gulped and knew what was going to happen. But still, he backed away and let Green through. Green walked calmly to the door and knocked on it twice. No one answered the door. But Ruby heard the knocks (finally!) and went to open the door. Green, who was fuming mad took out his Pokeball with his Charizard in it and let him out.

'Charizard, Fire!' ordered Green. ' Uh oh. RUN FOR COVER EVERYONE!!' shrieked Blue and everyone else hid behind a nearby tree in the front lawn of Ruby's house (If there was one.)

No sooner had Ruby placed his hand on the doorknob, the door exploded and fire rushed into the house. Ruby was engulfed in it and Coco started mewing and tried to get Zuzu out of his Pokeball. As soon as Zuzu was out, he extinguished the fire and a small little flame on Ruby's hat. Outside, Red and the others checked that it was safe and came out of their hiding place and peeked in the house. They gasped in surprise at Ruby's state: burnt all over and his hat was a mound of ashes. He was also soaking wet. Green only grinned at his 'splendid' work.

'Take that as a lesson. No ignoring knocks and guests at the door', said Green as he walked in with the others following soon after.

Ruby, not wanting everyone to see his scar scrambled to his room for a change of clothes. Silver was staring at the charred welcome mat and Gold was swinging his billiard cue around.

'Watch it! You'll hit the main switch!' yelled Ruby from his room when he heard Gold's billiard cue hit the ceiling light. He hastily dashed down the stairs to stop Gold from spinning his billiard cue.

Too late! Gold did hit the main switch and the house was plunged into darkness.

'Gold…' muttered Ruby aloud with a scary tone as he stood beside the stairs after tripping thrice and falling twice. Everyone kept silent, wondering what would happen next.

* * *

Me: Ooh… What is Ruby going to do with Gold? Review to find out! Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Hello, everyone! TakariFan8816 here and just to make sure, I'm going to insert an 'Answers To Reviews' soon. Now the Pokemon are still locked up… Hehehe.

(Prof. Birch's lab)

Prof. Birch: For once, all the Pokemon are quiet. How strange…

Assistant: But that is an improvement. A great BIG one.

(Back to story)

Me: Yes, yes. Story will start soon. Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon Special and Pokemon Mystery Dungeon. This chapter is called 'The House Battle'.

* * *

In the house of darkness, Ruby's house that is, Ruby brought out his Ruru and told it to use Flash. Everyone could tell that he was still fuming mad at Gold and could pounce on him once the main switch was fixed. Ruby then went to the basement to get the toolbox and with the help of Ruru, he fixed the main switch and the lights went on again.

"Now, time to get Gold…" Ruby said with a scary tone and a devilish grin. Fires were starting to light up in his eyes as he walked towards Gold. Gold swung out his billiard cue and used it as a weapon. Red and nearly everyone sweat dropped as they watched the slow procession. Green only sighed and went into the kitchen to grab a snack. Yellow quietly followed him as she felt hungry and did not want to see the going-to-happen fight. Ruby then took a golf stick then swung it at Gold hoping to knock him out. Gold swung his billiard cue to defend himself against Ruby's attack.

"Wow, are we watching Star Wars or The Legend Of Zelda?" Silver muttered, leaping back from the chair he was sitting on when he saw Gold's billiard cue heading for his face.

At the same time, everyone else was eating popcorn that Green and Yellow brought with them. Yellow shrieked when Ruby's golf stick knocked her hat off from her head. Everyone else tried their best to dodge the attacks from both Ruby and Gold while eating popcorn. To add to the frenzy, Ruby's pokeball burst open and Minun appeared. Minun started taking out pom-poms and started cheering.

"Great. Just what we need! An electric pokemon!" Blue said with a grin. " Minun can you do me a favour? Shock them with thunderbolt!"

Minun grinned with pleasure and used thunderbolt on Ruby and Gold.

"GAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!" yelled Gold and Ruby in unison and fell to the ground anime-style, charred. "Mai, mai, maaaiii…" Minun said examining its trainer along with Gold.

Ruby started complaining about his clothes and hat being dirty again but that did not stop him from attacking Gold with his bare hands. He leapt and charged at Gold who was already on his legs.

"One, two, three… ATTACK!!" yelped Red and at that time both Ruby and Gold started beating up each other.

"He really is getting into this fight event…" said Blue and everyone sweat dropped. "Well, I guess that is what makes him cute," she added. "Excuse me?" Red asked. "Did I just hear you say something else?" "N-n-nothing!" Blue answered immediately, blushing a little.

"Hiyah, take that, Ruby! Look at my skills!" Gold yelled, attacking and evading. Gold launched a punch at the ground where Ruby was lying on as he has been brought down by Gold. Ruby happened to be lying atop the main switch and you may be given a few minutes or seconds to guess what had happened. Gold landed his punch on Ruby and Ruby somehow managed to move his head only to find out that Gold hit the main switch! (Again?!) And the whole house plunged into darkness AGAIN! Ruby managed a few punches and kicks at Gold before heading down into the basement with Ruru again for the toolbox, muttering under his breath. "Awww, the show's over? Well, even if it wasn't, we won't be able to see it", said Silver who was really enjoying the 'show' while Crystal tended to Gold. Green just sighed and went to grab some drinks in the kitchen. Ruby came back down and fixed the main switch and the house and everyone in it saw the light of the lights in the room. But before Ruby can start another fight, Red held him off and kicked away the golf stick and gave Gold back his billiard cue. (Don't worry, the items were not affected by Minun's electric attack though they were made of metal.)

"Hold it. Watching a real-life movie was not why we came here. We just wanted to tell you about about something in the Hoen region that you might know," stated Red, looking very serious.

"Sure. As long no one hits the main switch again," agreed Ruby. Green was back with drinks and everyone thanked him. As they sipped their drinks, the 'serious conference' began.

* * *

What does Red and co. wanted to talk to Ruby about? Stay tuned and check regularly to find out! I can always post a new chapter everyday! In the meantime, please review this chapter and story. Don't forget your suggestions! Oh yes, 'Answers to Comments' coming soon!


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, 4th chapter up! Sorry that I haven't updated for some time but I was finishing up my second fanfic. Please read it. But it may be a bit boring but it's finished! Yay! (Celebrates) I hope you readers will take some time off and read my second fanfic. Thanks!**

**Dex holders: Hey! Can we start already? Yeah, we've been waiting…**

**Gack! Okay okay…**

**Ruby: TakariFan8816 does not own Pokemon Special and Pokemon Mystery Dungeon.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Legend and Trouble.**

"Sooo… What did you want to talk about?" Ruby asked the gang.

"We heard about this legend from Greta. It's about some ancient cliff. If someone falls from it with doubts and sadness in his or her mind, he or she will turn into a Pokemon somehow. It is like magic… So you heard of it?" Emerald asked.

"Well, yes… But the folks around town say it's too risky if the legend is true. So nobody goes there. Besides, why do you ask?" Ruby said twitching a bit when he noticed everyone's' faces. "Oh no, you guys are so not going to go there and check it out!"

"Guys?! Do we look like guys to you?" piped up Blue.

"Sorry girls," Ruby apologised.

From there, everyone tried to persuade Ruby into coming with them to the cliff and check it out. Ruby finally agreed but something came up his mind.

"Hey, what about Sapphire?" he asked.

"We came to her house but she was not in. She's probably out somewhere collecting data for the Pokedex," Green explained.

Ruby then agreed to lead them to the location. Everyone excitedly grabbed their bags and some snacks and drinks and left with Ruby leading the way.

* * *

**(At the location)**

"So this is it? The legendary cliff?" Crystal asked.

"Yep that's it. Satisfied? Hey wait! There's someone there! It looks like Sapphire. Oh who am I kidding? It IS Sapphire!" Ruby exclaimed.

Everyone noticed that Sapphire was walking along the edge of the cliff and was on the verge of falling. They all started waving like crazy and shouted loudly to get her attention. Fortunately, Sapphire noticed the waving and turned round to find her friends waving and shouting. Unfortunately… the path was very thin and not that strong so the area collapsed.

"SAPPHIRE!!" everyone shouted.

Sapphire fell into the ocean below and thought she was going to drown since she couldn't see. All of a sudden, she stopped falling further down and opened her eyes. She was floating in mid-water! She then heard a voice talking to her. It sounded faint but she could make out what it was saying.

"You have fallen into the Ocean of Despair from the Cliff of Despair. Take two steps forward, child," the voice instructed.

* * *

Oooh! What a short chapter! What will happen next? Stay tuned to find out!


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone! Looks like we are moving into the plot of the story! Though I'm not really that sure if you are comfortable of the Pokemon May (Sapphire) was going to turn into so… You all might as well read on to find out!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon Special and Pokemon Mystery dungeon.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter: The Ring of Destiny (A/N: I don't know what came into mind that time.)

Sapphire, not wanting to face the consequences underwater, obeyed the voice. She felt an uneasy swirl of energy rush through her body like a ripple. Then she heard the voice again.

"Now, we shall see what destiny and fate lies in store for you," said the voice. "Hmmm…"

'What is this about?' thought Sapphire as she stood still her arms folded across her waist.

"Take another step forward," ordered the voice.

Sapphire obeyed again and all of a sudden a huge ring **(A/N: The circle ring, not the object ring.)** formed around her and an Eevee shape formed on the ring as well. Sapphire felt confused and also began to panic seeing the patterns on the ring and the shape of Eevee.

"That's decided! You'll become an Eevee since you're the naïve type. Hehehe, hopefully you'll enjoy your trip as a Pokemon. Muahahaha! Okay, I am bad at this… Probably because you are the first visitor since a long time ago…" boomed a voice as it showed its identity.

"No way… you're a- WAAAHHHH!!!!!" shrieked Sapphire as the ring and the Eevee shape disappeared. A whirlpool sucked her in at the same time.

* * *

**(Back at the surface.)**

"Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy. What's happening down there?" Emerald fumed as he bent down to look at the water.

While the others were waiting, Ruby decided to use Sapphire's Relo to dive in the water. Emerald looked at the surface and received a rush of water in his face. Relo poked out from the surface with Ruby on it. He then hopped onto the surface and thanked Relo as it waved its fin in Emerald's face. Emerald was prepared to pounce on both Ruby and Relo but Red managed to calm him down.

"So what happened? Where's Sapphire?" Green asked.

"I can't find her. Relo and I were only able to dive deep down until some mysterious force stopped us. We saw a ring and a picture of an Eevee glowing faintly. Everything happened so fast that after I blinked the shapes were gone," Ruby explained.

"This is getting more weirder and weirder… We should ask professor Birch about this," suggested Yellow.

Everyone nodded and used their Flying Pokemon to get to Littleroot town. Little did the Pokedex owners know that the whereabouts of Sapphire was slightly close to Littleroot.

* * *

At Slateport city, it was dusk and the citizens of Slateport have already got to their cozy homes and are preparing for dinner. At the beach the waves lapped the shorelines and an unconscious Eevee was washed ashore as the last wave lapped the wet sand. But this Eevee had a piece of red cloth wrapped like a bow around its tail. That piece of cloth looked exactly like a bandana that belonged to Sapphire.

**

* * *

**

(Littleroot town, Sapphire's house.)

"Hmmm… This is rather interesting and very dangerous. Why don't you all have dinner here?" Professor Birch offered.

"Oh really? Thanks a bunch!" Blue said as she leapt up and shook the Prof.'s hand.

So after everyone had a shower one-by-one, had dinner, everyone gathered at the living-room to… talk. Of course, what else can they do?! After explaining everything to Prof. Birch, the Pokedex holders noticed the atmosphere getting more and more tense.

"I see. So the legend you speak of is true. I thought it was a myth. Since it's true, you better start looking for an Eevee real quick and turn it back into Sapphire more quicker. Since this is the Hoenn region, Eevee are rarely seen so you may find Sapphire without making mistakes," said Professor Birch.

"Sapphire's turned into an… Eevee?!" Crystal shrieked, unable to believe what she heard.

"Well, that is the shape that formed in the river right? In that case, you really have to keep on look out for Eevee," the professor confirmed. "It's too late now though. Get some rest at the Lilycove inn."

**

* * *

**

(Lilycove City Inn)

'Man Sapphire, where are you?' thought Ruby as he looked out of the window of his room and getting ready for bed.

**

* * *

**

(Mauvile City)

An exhausted Eevee walked around the streets of Mauvile looking for a place to stay for the night. It was very obvious it could not go into a house with people in it. As it walked along the beach East of the city, it saw an indent in the rocky wall. It crawled inside and slept after finding some Oran and Sitrus berries.

**

* * *

**

Oh, what's going to happen next? Anyway 'Answers To Comments' have successfully been put up. Review and stay tuned to find out.

**Note: I might take longer to finish up a chapter than usual.**

**Answers To Comments (I don't want to mention the usernames but how will everyone know who I'm referring my answers/comments to?)**

**Ionuneos: Yeah, I agree with you about the 'longer chapters' part. I was rushing to write the fourth chapter so it had to be short. But hopefully this chapter was longer.**

**LuckyShipper8816: Erm, what do you actually do when you need to have shorter chapters? I know it's kind of annoying to have really long or short chapters though…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, sixth chapter up! Thanks to the patience of all loyal readers and reviewers. As for new readers, members or not, welcome! You want to have a hint of what going to happen? Well, the hint is that Sapphire the Eevee meets up with someone at the lighthouse of Slateport City. I got this idea from this fanart in a Franticshipping AMV I saw.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Pokemon Mystery Dungeon. **

**Chapter 6: The Brief meeting**

**

* * *

**

(The route south of Mauvile City)

_'Uhhh… That whirlpool really knocked me out. But that Pokemon… Urgh, I really have turned into a Pokemon have I?'_ an unconscious Sapphire thought.

Sapphire stood up on her four legs and walked out of her temporary home- the going-to-be secret base near the mini-beach. (A/N: Sorry for the load of hyphens.) She then felt the cool, morning breeze and sighed in her Eevee voice. Sapphire then heard a sound and spun around to see tons of trainers staring at her. From the looks in their eyes, she knew what was going to happen.

"Oh no! It's getting away! We must catch that Eevee, it has to be the most rare Pokemon in the Hoenn region! How do you suppose we do that, genius? I say we get our Pokemon out and battle it! Good one, guys! Let us battle and catch that Eevee!" the big group of trainers yelled at the top of their voices.

Poof! All the trainers Pokemon popped out blocking Sapphire's path. Then the trainers told their Pokemon to attack, but not to make it faint. (A/N: I can't list them all out- there are just too many of them!) Sapphire only managed to dodge only 30 of the attacks and the other attacks, which are too many to list, hit her.

Sapphire winced in pain and used three shadow balls at the ground. As the entire area was in smoke and mist, Sapphire grabbed the chance to escape and scampered to Mauvile City.

**

* * *

**

(Verdanturf Town)

"Okay thanks. Good-bye," said Red as he left the 109th house in the entire Hoenn region.

"So, what're the results?" Green asked and fumed when Red shook his head.

"Urgh… This is getting really irritating… Oh, there's a big crowd over there!" cried Blue, pointing at a big crowd at the route east of Verdanturf Town.

When everyone arrived, they managed to make out enough information on Sapphire's whereabouts.

"Big fog and smoke at the route east of Mauvile… Eevee… tried to catch…. Shadow balls… ran off south," the Pokedex holders heard as they moved away from the crowd and started devising a plan. (A/N: Ooh! A plan! Lol…)

"I'll go find Sapphire south of Mauvile while you guys go and Defog the fog and smoke at the route east of Mauvile," said Ruby as everyone agreed to the plan. They all knew that the only one who could help Sapphire among them was Ruby anyway.

While Ruby dashed off to find Sapphire, the others dashed off along with him to Mauvile City before heading for the route east of town to defog the entire place. Unfortunately, the mist and smoke was spreading fast and even towered the whole town! Ruby managed to find his way and guided everyone to the mini-beach before heading off south.

**

* * *

**

(The route east of Mauvile… Again!)

"All right guys! This isn't going to be easy now that that fog is towering the entire place!" Red said.

"No one said it will be easy, Red," Green stated.

"… Never mind about that. Let's get our Pokemon out and start defogging!" Red said.

"We better get started. Time's a-wasting!" Blue whistled.

Everyone got out their Pokemon and told them to use Defog. It took them a really long time to clear up all that fog and smoke but it would have taken longer if it were to be done at Mauvile City than there since Mauvile City was not where all that fiasco started.

**

* * *

**

(Meanwhile…)

"Sapphire! Where are you? Are you here?" shouted Ruby at the route in between Slateport and Mauvile. "Sapphire!"

Somewhere at the beach south of Slateport City, (A/N: Don't get too confused.) an Eevee healing its wounds by eating Oran and Sitrus berries heard Ruby's calls and its ears start to twitch. It then looked behind from the lighthouse and with its sharp eyes, it saw Ruby heading to Slateport City. It then shuffled itself behind the lighthouse some more, hoping that Ruby would not see it. Sapphire the Eevee then thought of what to do.

_'Oh no, oh no, oh no. What do I say? What do I do? Run? No, it won't work. Knowing Ruby, he'll find me even if I keep on running,"_ pondered Sapphire.

"Sapphire! Are you there?" Ruby yelled at the top of his voice. "Hey!"

Ruby panted as he arrived at Slateport City which was not affected by the fog and the smoke. He then started complaining about his clothes being dirty and sweaty which made Sapphire, who was still hiding behind the lighthouse, sweatdrop.

_'Same old Ruby. Always making a big fuss about his clothes and appearance,'_ thought Sapphire.

Ruby made a run to the beach and looked everywhere except the lighthouse. When he did reach the lighthouse, Sapphire was still there. Ruby saw her and began walking towards her. Sapphire stopped tending to its wounds and looked at Ruby.

"Hey, Sapphire. Everyone's looking for you and they want you to come back. Come, I won't hurt you, really. Everyone including Prof. Birch are really worried about you," Ruby said extending out his hand at the Eevee.

_'I want to go back… But not like this. I wonder if Ruby will understand. I need to find a way to turn back into my original self. I know going with Ruby is the safest way out but still…' _Sapphire thought.

(A/N: Ruby can't understand Pokemon language, as you readers might already know…)

"Sapphire? Something wrong?" Ruby asked, feeling worried.

_'Gomen nasai, Ruby. I don't want to let anybody get hurt including you…'_ thought Sapphire as she reluctantly ran off north, towards the sunset.

"Sapphire! The other Pokedex holders and I can help you! Wait!" Ruby shouted.

But it was too late as Sapphire had ran off as quick as lightning.

**

* * *

**

Well, what do you all think? Hope that it was franticshippy. Seventh chapter under construction. Okay fine, it hasn't even started. I'll try to update soon!


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone! Before I really start, I'm going to bring up another section of 'Answers To Comments' at the end of this chapter. Sorry for the slightly long wait, I guess I watched a bit too much of Spirited Away and Final Fantasy on Youtube. But cheer up because seventh chapter is finally here! One more thing, a new character's coming in but she's younger than her age in the Pokemon World.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon Special, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon or Pokemon Rangers.**

* * *

Sapphire ran as fast as she could and surfed with the help of a Wailmer to Fortree City. She enlisted the help of a Swablu there since she was exhausted and they flew to Lilycove city. Sapphire thanked the Swablu as it bowed and flew off. She then pondered on where to hide.

_'Hmm, I have to hide somewhere since there's probably someone who saw me flying on a wild Swablu. This type of news of Pokemon flying on Pokemon would spread fast and soon reach Ruby and the others. Maybe I should head for the Battle Frontier and hide there,' _thought Sapphire.

With her mind set, she looked and found a cardboard box and poked two holes for peepholes. She then hid inside the box and started walking towards the harbour with a plan on her mind. When she reached the harbour, she then started looking for a slab of rubber and a pot of paint from the cargo boxes. She knew that a cargo box holding slabs of rubber imported from the Jhoto region would be in the Lilycove harbour everyday.

After a few minutes of peeking and falling into boxes, she found all of the items she needed and with the help of a Linoone which belonged to a trainer, they carved out a circular shape of rubber of a suitable size and carved 'To The Battle Frontier' out of it. They then splashed red paint all over it and pressed it against the cardboard box that Sapphire used to come here.

Then Sapphire ran off to call out for the Swablu again while the Linoone kept on lookout. After the Swablu used Gust to dry up the paint, Sapphire thanked and bid farewell to her new Pokemon friends as she entered the box once again and positioned herself beside the ship while a sailor nearby noticed the box and decided to examine it.

Sapphire's Pokemon friends started to panic as the sailor lifted the box. A huge berry cube came out along with Sapphire inside the cube. The sailor yelped when he saw the 'stamp' and hurriedly put the berry cube back inside the box, thinking that the berry cube was a decoration for one of the Frontier Brains' facility.

"If this is for the Frontier Brains, I better send it quickly. They might get angry with the ship's delivery service if dust were to be found on this berry cube," the sailor said as he loaded the box onto the ship after taping the open flaps of the box.

Sapphire's Pokemon friends were astonished and wondered how Sapphire managed to glue all the berries she collected together and hide herself into it in such a short span of time. Nevertheless, they felt happy that their friend succeeded into boarding the ship and that they did their part to help her.

Once Sapphire was on the ship, the speaker announced that the ship would sail to the Battle Frontier Island. Sapphire then poked her head out of the box after banging her head to get out of both the cherry cube and the box. She then rebuilt the berry cube and closed the box before looking back at the harbour.

Sapphire saw the sailor return the Linoone to its Pokeball as it waved at her and the Swablu waved too before flying off to its home. Sapphire waved back at her friends as she climbed to the top of the boat where nobody would see her.

_'Battle Frontier, here I come!'_ thought Sapphire as she sailed through the ocean towards Frontier Island.

**

* * *

**

(Meanwhile, at the route east of Mauvile…)

"Geez, how are we going to defog this entire place?" Red said, as he noted their progress.

"Well we could just keep defogging until the mist clears," Gold suggested.

"Oh thank you for stating what we're actually doing right now," Silver muttered, hands in his pockets.

"Hey! At least I'm thinking of something!" Gold yelled.

"Sure, whatever," Gold muttered.

"Why you little…" Gold started.

"Stop! Please… Don't fight at a time like this," Crystal begged.

"Umm, sorry Crystal," Gold apologised.

"Thank you, Gold. That was very sincere of you," Crystal said, smiling.

"Oooh, looks like someone's trying to score love points with a certain girl," Blue said.

"Hey, at least I'm making a move unlike you, who can't deal with Re-," Gold stated but stopped when Blue gave him an evil glare. "Okay, I'll be quiet for now."

"Stop it with the chit chat, we better keep defogging," Green said.

"Yes, sir!" Gold said, saluting.

**

* * *

**

(After 2 days of defogging and 59 visits to the Pokemon center, no wait, make that 60…)

"Ahhhhhhhh… We're finally done," said Yellow jumping onto the bed of the lodging room in the Pokemon center.

_Knock, knock!_ Yellow wondered who could be outside as she went to open the door.

"Oh, hello Blue. What's up?" Yellow asked as she open the door to reveal Crystal and Blue.

"We were wondering if we, as girls, should have an all-girls sleepover," Blue said.

"I brought the cotton candy, soda and popcorn!" Crystal added.

"That's fine with me. Come in!" Yellow said.

"Yay! Now we can do all the girl-talk we want!" Blue squealed.

"Girl talk?" Crystal said, raising an eyebrow.

(Green's room)

"I sense something sneaky going on in Yellow's room. The other girls are in there so who knows what they are up to," Gold hissed, opening one eye.

"They could be doing all the girl talk," Silver said.

"What if they talk about us?! Let's spy on them and see what they are up to," Gold snickered.

"I don't think we should do something like that at this time. What with Sapphire becoming a Pokemon and all," Emerald said.

"Emerald's right, Gold. Sheesh, can't believe Blue and the others are doing something like that now," Green sighed.

"Aw, come on, Green! We need some rest and relaxation. So let's go and hear what they're talking about through the room balcony," Gold said, creeping outside.

So everyone, including Green, crept and climbed to Yellow's room balcony. While doing this, Red, Emerald and Green had the same thought on their minds.

_'I have a bad feeling about this.'_

* * *

**Seventh chapter done! So what are the three girls going to talk about? And in the voting point, vote whether Yellow should be paired with Green or Silver in this fanfic via message or review! Feelingshipping or Viridianshipping, it's up to you! Oh yes, please review.**

**

* * *

**

Answers to Comments

**Ionuneos: Sapphire caused that with her Shadowballs. In this fanfic, Sapphire the Eevee is a special case as she is unique and can cause anything to happen through her attacks. Since Shadowballs by ordinary Eevees cause smoke appear, I thought why not add fog to the effects of Sapphire's Shadowballs? So, erm, does this answer your question?**


	8. Notice Must Read

**Dear readers, I'm just typing this to apologize for not updating my fanfics for a long time, but I'm not able to use the computer for a few days even weeks due to preparing for the new school year, which is causing a ruckus here.**

**And, besides, I sometimes don't have the mood to upload chapters sometimes so apologies to all readers of my fanfics. So I hope you'll wait and thanks for reading the chapters uploaded so far.**

**Lucario: Don't worry, we'll be back soon. **

**Both me and Lucario: *Looks at angry readers* Aw, come on! Even fanfic writers need a break!**

**Must dash, bye bye for now!**

**TakariFan8816, Lucario, and still-not-well-enough Pokemon**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yeah, a long time has passed and I would have finished the entire story already if not for the chaos here. I have to update slower now… Sorry readers but cheer up! I'm back with a new story and two different new chapters! **

**Okay, so this time the girls are going to do something really sneaky and the boys are suspicious and decided to investigate. What will happen?**

**So the polls come and went and the winner is Viridianshipping! But only 1 person voted… 'Sweatdrop'. Seriously readers participate in the polls next time, please?**

**I do not own Pokemon, Pokemon Rangers and Pokemon Mystery Dungeon.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 8: Shocking truths

So the boys were crammed in the small balcony as the girls were preparing their small party. Surprisingly, despite the amount of problems and noise the boys were causing at the balcony, the girls did not seem to notice their presence.

"Ouch, Gold! You stepped on my toe!" Silver winced in pain as he got his foot out of harm's way... Again.

"Ssh! It's starting!" Gold hissed and all the boys bcame quiet.

The girls were all eating popcorn and cotton candy and settled down on their puffy big cushions. Blue raised her hand hastily to address the small group.

"Ahem. As the one who suggested the event, I will choose and event!" Blue said, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Here goes. The master of trickery and talking," Green sighed and Silver glared at him.

"We're going to play a romance game. In this game, we spin and Pokeball and whoever the white button points to, they have to say who they like. Understand?" Blue said excitedly. "It's not really a game… It's more of a declaration actually. But let's start!"

She set down an empty Pokeball, so as to not make any of the Pokemon feel dizzy and spun it. It became a red and white blur and soon the button rested on…

"Crystal! Who do you like?" Blue said, as she and the other girls looked at her, listening attentively.

"I, I, I like…" Crystal stuttered, as she looked around to make sure no one else would hear.

"Who is it? Don't worry, no one's here," Yellow said gently.

"I… Like… Gold…"Crystal mumbled, but it was loud enough for the boys to hear.

"Wow, well let's continue!" Blue said.

Meanwhile, back at the balcony, as soon as Crystal confessed, all the other boys turned to look down at Gold, who was blushing furiously. He bent his head low to make sure no one would see his reddened cheeks but the boys noticed already.

"Congratulations, Gold. Now you have no reason to not make a move on Crystal. She likes you too," Red said, patting him on the back, grinning.

"Yeah… Now I know how she feels about me," Gold said, still blushing.

Back at the room, Blue spun the Pokeball again, making it rest on Yellow. Yellow turned red and panicked as the girls glanced at her.

"Okay… I like, er, mmph…" Yellow said, pausing for a while before speaking again. "Silver."

Silver was the one who turned red this time, looking like as if he could shout a victory yell. The boys chuckled at Silver's reaction.

Now the Pokeball rested on Blue who raised her hands in defiance. The other girls were giggling and looking at Blue. They were eager to know who Blue liked even though it was actuall obvious.

"It's obvious who it is right? Do I still have to say it?" Blue asked.

"YES!" came the loud reply.

"Okay…" Blue took a deep breath. "IlikeRed."

"Huh? What did you say?" queried Yellow.

"I like Red…" Blue said slowly.

"Finally let it out loud and slow huh?…" Crystal said grinning.

Back at the balcony, Red would have fallen off the balcony railings if not for Green pulling him back up. Red was blushing like Gold and Silver and was congratulated by the others.

"Blue likes me?" Red said shaking his head as if he was in a dream.

"Yes, Red. You better make a move or she will start doubting your feelings," Ruby said.

"Yes… I'll see if I can bring her out or something," Red said, still recovering from the shock.

"You ever make Blue cry or upset, you'll have to answer to me..." Silver said, as a dark aura hung above him.

"I understand. Now stop it with the dark aura. The girls will sense it," Red said, sweatdropping as Silver turned back to normal.

After a few hours of talking and getting fidgety, the girls and boys decided to call it a night and get some sleep. Red, Silver and Gold were making plans on how to impress their crushes as they fell asleep. As Ruby closed his eyes, his mind wandered over to Sapphire and he asked one thing to himself.

_'Does Sapphire like me too?'_

**

* * *

**

Hehehe… What confessions! I guess love will really blossom among the Pokedex holders. But what will happen the next day? Stay tuned to find out! Oh yes, apologies for the excessive amount of dialogue but I couldn't help it!

**Pokemon: YAY! A new chapter! Finally updated!**

**Okay… That came pretty late but let's get you all some delicious Pokeblocks yes?**

**Pokemon: Pokeblocks? Double YAY!**


	10. Mistakes and Flaws:The Fate of this Tale

**Hey, everyone. It's me. I guess you're all surprised to see me on this story. It's been one and a half years and I was surprised how this story turned out. Both good and bad.**

**I've gotten better at writing you see (but I'm still inexperienced mind you) and have reread the whole story, especially after reading a review I had received (I'm not going to mention the reviewer in case the reviewer is uncomfortable being mentioned).**

**So here are the major problems.**

**First and foremost, I noticed this story has started and has ended up with the worst case scenario possible: A very unstable storyline and a very mistake-prone and lazy (Yes, I'm lazy.) author. I'm practically cursing myself here.**

**Secondly, I know how the story ends and the beginning of the story but I am unable to connect all the dots of the story together. How do I explain this? …**

**Imagine there are three points: A, B, and C. You know you're supposed to connect A and C together using B but you can't find B. So your A and C are left hanging, unable to reach the other. It's the same thing going on for my fanfictions.**

**And pointed out by the reviewer, there are too many characters that do little to nothing and are actually not needed. As well as out of character-ness and contradictions between what I "assumed" to be their personality and what their personalities really are.**

**So basically, unless I take drastic measures such as retyping or scrapping the whole story and writing a new one, this story is doomed due to my inability to type better. If I don't update a real update in half a year's time, I'll be like a freaking 'Alan Wake'. Emphasis on the 'like'.**

**If I were to rewrite this or write a new story, I'll most likely leave the old chapters on their own to serve as a reminder to not repeat the same mistakes I have done.**

**I want to thank and apologise to all the readers who have taken their precious time to read this story of mine. You all waited so long and yet here I am, telling you that you have to wait much longer. I'm not sure where and how this story (and all my stories) will end up to be honest.**

**It's all right if you stop waiting and move on to read works of more skilled and responsible authors. I completely understand as I too was waiting for a story that hasn't been updated for more than three years, only to be told that it's discontinued.**

**Then again, having an Author's Note this long will bring about a lot of haters and flamers, that I am certain.**

**I give special thanks to all reviewers and readers. Member or not. I just realised you can have non-members review as well. I think I enabled that function already.**

**To the one who pointed out the mistakes I made (you know who you are, I'm sure). Thank you for the advice and the help. I don't think I have thanked you enough.**

**To the random reader, thank you. Really thank you and thank your friends for me, considering what you typed is true. But the story's really not that great. It's not even good yet. But still, thank you for making my and this story's day.**

**I hope the edited story will be much better. Multitasking is hard, I'm actually typing this while finishing holiday homework. Teachers don't cut us students any slack. Even though it's the holidays, they can still give us new homework everyday online or extra classes.**

**Anyway, I'm practically apologising to the story now. I'm the type of weird person who treats stories and books as if they have feelings. Yes, I'm that weird.**

**Putting all that aside, please be honest and tell me what you think. If you spot any errors or if you don't like something that I'm doing, please type it out. Now that I've done that, I can foresee readers practically reprimanding me for my irresponsibility. Yes, I am an author that can't even type proper updates for this story.**

**Regardless, please have a good day and a good night.**

**The Crystal Catalyst**


End file.
